Missions
Missions were added with the Utopia HQ building with the 1.3 update. Missions have a number of functions and require a wide variety of resources and skills to complete. Possibly the most exciting addition are the missions that open up new special genes for the creation of new Professions and therefore new buildings. The missions are listed in 3 rows of 2 missions each. The top row is always for missions that gift a new gene as a reward while the lower 2 rows are a random mix, therefore you can only have 2 special gene missions at any one time. The top row contains missions that can only be completed once. All of the other missions can be completed as many times as you desire. NOTE: In the 1.80 & 1.90 update there were added a few missions that cannot be completed at the Utopia HQ. These 18 missions can be completed at the Museum. The other 68 missions available include: Special Missions Coin Missions Coin mission rewards vary based on expansion level. Utopium The numbers 1 to 5 behind the rarities indicate the tier they correspond to. Mutopium *Money and utopium requirements may depend on the expansion level. Mystery *Please note that some requirements depend on the expansion level and that some depend on the progress in the game (Mu). Halloween Special ¹In version 1.60 the reward was a Pumpkin Patch. This was fixed in the 1.61 update. Winter Special Museum Missions The 1.80 update added a new ability to the Museum. Now there are 9 missions that can only be completed at the Museum. When completed, you will have 9 parts of the First Wonder. These missions are the following: The 1.90 update added a second set of missions to the Museum. When completed, you will have all 9 parts of the Second Wonder. These missions are the following: The 1.93 update added the Third Wonder to the game. This wonder consists of 4 parts surrounded by water. Mission Notes Missions might require you to demonstrate the splicing pair that creates a certain profession, this does not require a blank clone or indeed make the spliced clone. Missions that consume an animal will deduct the indicated amount for the animal shown but it will not remove the animal from your collection of found animals so feel free to spend those ultra rares on getting the rewards. Mission specific animals Some missions require specific animals. Try and save these animals for these missions: * Bat ... (Wonderland) * Blue Whale ... (Brute Force) * Brown Bear ... (Ice and Fire) * Bull ... (Team Names) * Cerberus ... (Baker's Dozen) * Chameleon ... (A Forest Station) * Chicken (2) ... (Gastronomy, Fowl Play) * Chimera ... (Baker's Dozen) * Cow ... (Gastronomy) * Crocodile ... (Where's my H2O?) * Dodo ... (Wonderland) * Donkey (2) ... (Artifact or Fiction?) * Dragon ... (Ice and Fire, Renaissance Fare) * Duck (4) ... (Team Names, Where's my H2O?) * Eagle ... (Team Names) * Elephant ... (Old Time's Sake) * Gummy Bear ... (Mardi Grass) * Horse ... (Gastronomy) * Lion ... (Ice and Fire) * Llama ... (Mardi Grass) * Octopus ... (Ice and Fire) * Panther ... (A Forest Station) * Pig ... (Gastronomy) * Platypus ... (Fast and Furriest) * Rabbit ... (Wonderland) * Stag ... (Ice and Fire) * Tiger ... (Team Names) * Tortoise ... (Old Time's Sake) * Toucan ... (A Forest Station) * Trout ... (Ice and Fire) * Walrus ... (Wonderland) * Wolf ... (Ice and Fire) Category:Game Mechanics